epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bobdave/Sheriff Woody vs Sheriff Grimes - Bob vs Teddy for Legion's Contest of Champions
Haio! Not much to say here, it's me as Rick Grimes from The Walking Dead against the wonderful Teddy who will portray Sheriff Woody Pride from the Toy Story franchise. I'm excited! Also, Jella made us an iTunes cover! ---- 'Iamthelegion' CONTESTER OF A CHAMPIONING RICK GRIMES (that's Bobdave) VERSUS SHERIFF WOODY (this is Teddily diddle) GO, YOU PRICKS! 'Rick Grimes:' Think you compare to me, cowboy? You're Lightyears away You a leader? Sorry "Sheriff", that title's been Claimed Got a snake in your boot? Why don't you meet my Colt Python? Your daycare escapades ain't nothin' like the thangs I've done Have you ever had to stab your best friend in the Guts And smear yourself in fresh walker intestines and blood? When I take my red handled machete to Jessie and Buzz They'll have their parts poppin' off like Potato Head does While you and your crew face problem children and poultry I'm launchin' assaults that'd leave you more broke than Bo Peep Your gang ain't nothin' more than a toy store brand I could take your sorry asses out with just one hand 'Sheriff Woody' Pull my string, did another cowboy just step right onto my bed? You got a lot of issues, even Andy got a better dad I keep my group together, while half of your crew have died And I'll give you the Terror if you mess with Woody Pride I'm a classic. I started something that you can never beat All your rhymes disgust me, more than the farts from Stinky Pete I'm always there for Andy, even when he is going to college While your boy had his eye blown off right after he hit teenage This ain't No Sanctuary. You're Mad Max with more anti-Semitic A Billy the kid wannabe who went full psychopathic Children around the world love me. Everyone knows that I'm greater Now Prey for your life when I throw you into an incinerator 'Rick Grimes' Like your films, you're predictable from Start to Finish I could pull on your cord and come up with sharper lyrics And if you come near my family again I'll ensure that you fear me more than a pink bear in a playpen You lead your misfit toys, I'm running AMC And you won't dodge out death like my friend Glenn Rhee Forget Spending all your time Trying to Conquer, and flee Just Remember, in the end, this was you, not me 'Sheriff Woody' Your zombie talk show ain't as good as mine, Rick You need to convince your fans it's good with the help of Chris Hardwick We both got a Phillip in our life but I scared the bejesus out of mine Yours had the upper hand of you until you got saved by a samurai After you stab and shot Shane, you Still lost your wife You're sad, strange and Alone. You'll never escape This Sorrowful Life Think your cannibal friends are scary? Then you haven't seen Sid' toys This will be your Last Day on Earth, now run off and call your boy 'Iamthelegion' HOW DELICIOUS WHO WINNED? I watch you while you sleep Category:Blog posts